fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Itou
Appearance Laura is a slim young woman with curvaceous body and large breasts. She has long red hair and Green eyes. Personality Laura is a shy and polite girl, a blood dragon slayer and a brave teenage girl. She is a former member of The Magic Council. She is really not the love type compared to Edolas Laura. Magic and Abilities Blood Dragon's Roar (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō): The Dragon's Roar is a fearsome weapon among all Dragons. It is nearly the embodiment of their very reputation. For some it is a that incinerates everything in contact, for others it may be a from the heavens. For a Blood Dragon King, however, it is something else entirely. Blood is the composition of a Blood Dragon, the very fuel they require in order to live. For them to expel a copious amount of blood in such a manner would be akin to killing themselves, would it not? For this reason, Blood Dragon Kings have altered their physiology to the point where there exists a separate artery that flows blood to the throat. As their protegé, Blood Dragon Slayers eventually develop that very trait. With the release of magical energy throughout his body, the Blood Dragon Slayer releases the wall barricading the flow of blood to the artery. The heart beats and it sends out a stream of blood through the artery, pressure accumulating as its proceeds to shorten in diameter and circumference. At the point where it reaches Ash's throat, he expels it with great speed. A single pulse of blood-red magic ripples outwards from his body before the blood is expelled as a bloodbath unlike any have ever seen. Its density and drowns the enemy in an inescapable fluid, leaving them struggling in despair. On top of that, the oxygen within the blood ultimately causes . Even should they survive the bloodbath, their weakness following its departure would leave Ash with the perfect opportunity to kill them. Truthfully a deadly technique that realizes the full potential of a Blood Dragon's powers. *'Blood Dragon's Capillary Net' (血竜の毛管網, Chiryū no Mōkanami): While a Dragon might be renowned for the hardness of its scales, as they should, the Blood Dragon King is remarkably different from the rest of its brethren in that the majority of its scales are surprisingly soft. The nature of the Blood Dragon King's body is truly a representative of blood, which is clearly fluid and malleable. In accordance, the Blood Dragon's Capillary Net is a spell that is ingrained into Blood Dragon Slayers through altering their skin composition. At any point in time, Ash's skin may suddenly rip apart and sent out bloody constructs with the intention of entrapping his enemy in a net of blood. Of course, while such techniques would conventionally place the user at risk, the Blood Dragon King does not make such foolish mistakes. The blood in question is attached to his body and follows the mental commands of its conjurer: in other words, it is no less than a limb when active. The blood hardens, softens and dances around his enemy until there is no more escape. Like a spider weaving its web, all that is left for Ash to do is consume his prey. *'Blood Dragon's Claw' (血竜の爪, Chiryū no Tsume): A Dragon is a gigantic mass of magical energy taken sentience, living and breathing within a physical container. One of it's most frightening features are the claws it uses to dismember its prey. A Blood Dragon King's claws are of particular note. Unlike other skeletal structures of the Blood Dragon, the claw is one that has a particular opening in its bone in order to allow exchange of blood into it. Of course, the end product of such a change is a constant surge of power towards his claws. It is a passively offensive spell that has eventually progressed to the point where his entire skeletal system can now be circulated with a flow of magically enhanced blood. The product of this is that all of his motions can release a torrent of crimson energy towards his enemies, massacring most of the chances his enemies have of successfully evading his assaults. The energy that appears from Ash's body tends to vary in size and strength. While it is often at the same level as a thin crescent of energy in terms of strength, Ash is known to readily manipulate the shape in order to create a perfect mixture of offense and defense. While the crimson energy is not purely blood, Ash reveals that it is the combination of the excess magic flowing in through his body's openings. It is according to this mixture of energy and blood that Ash is able to so freely manipulate the energy that is released from his body, a feat no ordinary Mage can acclaim to performing. Moreover, Ash's blade is formed with the same intention in mind, thus enabling the Blood Dragon Slayer to greatly increase his range in the midst of combat, normally bewildering his enemies. **'Blood Dragon's Clotting' (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko): **'Blood Dragon's Eyes' (血竜の目, Chiryū no Me): Blood Dragon's Shedding (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa): **'Blood Dragon's Tail' (血竜の尾, Chiryū no Bi): **'Blood Dragon's Wings' (血竜の翼, Chiryū no Tsubasa): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Bloodline Inheritance: Conquering Crimson Consumption' (出自の相続・征紅消費, Shutsuji no Sōzoku: Seiku Shōhi): **'Bloodline Inheritance: Royal Racial Revolution' (出自の相続・王人種変革, Shutsuji no Sōzoku: Ōjinshu Henkaku): Forbidden Rite: Ascending the Throne (禁法式・登臨, Kinbōshiki: Tōrin): Relationships ... Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Team Maki